You Can't Take Me(I'm Free)
This is my first songfic, so I really hope it turns out good. It's about Ravenflight from my fanfic From Paris With Love. The OA is Bryan Adams. You can't take me Yeah Ravenflight raised his head defiantly as he thought of PineClan's forest boundaries. They couldn't have him back! He wasn't going to submit to their will again, their warrior code. Then he glanced at Paris. Got to fight another fight Got to fight with all my might Get it out, check it out I'm on my way and I don't feel right He had to do this. For her. For StarClan and Mintberry too, but he really wanted her to be happy. He would take her back to PineClan, and leave her there to live out her dream of being a warrior. Yet, if it would be so easy, how come he felt so anxious? He was going back to the forest he had been raised in, but somehow the thought of being a stranger in the place he had once called home made his stomach twist painfully. I don't want to go back, ''he told himself, but the words seemed empty. He was being torn in two, the old pain and grief holding him back, Paris and the memory of his clan luring him forward. ''I gotta get me back I can't be beat and that's a fact It's OK, I'll find a way You ain't gonna take me down no way Of course, he would take her back. There was no way a warrior would get defeated on the journey. He'd done it once, he could do it again. Ravenflight wasn't going to let a kittypet think any less of him. Demon wouldn't be able to catch them, they would win. He would find a way to avoid trouble, and deal with his choice when it came. For now his priority was getting to the woods. Don't judge a thing until you know what's inside it Don't push me I'll fight it Never gonna give in never gonna give it up, no If you can't catch a wave then you're never gonna ride it You can't come uninvited Never gonna give in never gonna give it up, no You can't take me '' ''I'm free '' Fury welled up in him at the thought of his archenemy. What made Demon think he had any right to follow them? To try to hurt Paris? Who asked him to? Unsheathing his claws, Ravenflight paced a few pawsteps away from the sleeping she-cat, his rage growing. Demon had no idea who he was dealing with. The spirt of a warrior still burned in Ravenflight's heart, and he had the courage and honor of one too. He was free to do as he pleased, and if he wanted to return to PineClan, he would. Demon couldn't control him. ''Why did it all go wrong? I wanna know what's going on And what's this holding me? I'm not where I'm supposed to be His thoughts drifted back to Mintberry's death, and pain as sharp as a knife sliced through him. Why had that happened? He missed her so much and yet... He wasn't sure why, but the empty hole he used to sense in his heart was slowly filling. He wanted to leave Paris, but something held him back, bound him to her. He was supposed to be in an alley in charge, instead he was chasing dreams back to his old home, a place he'd vowed to leave behind forever. What was going on? I gotta fight another fight I gotta fight with all my might I getting out, so check it out You're in my way, yeah, you better watch out Oh come on! If Demon wants a fight, he'll get one, decided Ravenflight. "Come on Paris," he said. "We have to keep going." "Okay," she agreed, climbing to her feet. Ravenflight watched her, the sun glinting off her bright ginger fur, her sweet and sassy amber eyes, and felt a surge of protective instincts. If Demon even tried to lay a paw on her, or get in the way of their journey, he had better watch out. Don't judge a thing until you know what's inside it Don't push me I'll fight it Never gonna give in never gonna give it up, no If you can't catch a wave then you're never gonna ride it You can't come uninvited Never gonna give in never gonna give it up, no Ravenflight was ready to face Demon. He would never give up the fight till they reached the borders of PineClan, or at least Paris did. This meant the world to him, and he was ready to fight for it. "Bring it on," he hissed, his tail twitching. Demon's evil orange eyes flashed once before he pounced, and then the two cats were rolling and squalling. Ravenflight bit and didn't let go, his warrior spirit welling inside of him like a mighty force. Not even Demon, ruler or the alleys, could beat that. You can't take me '' ''I'm free! Category:Songfics Category:Rainy's Fanfics Category:Rainy's Songfics